Growing Up
by Tyranno's girl
Summary: Seasons come, season go. People are born, people grow. But what happens when our loves ones change to such a point where we think we can't recognize them? KisaIta


**A/N: **

**New one-shot! Oh, and let me acknowledge this... **

**So FF wants to ban all the Mature work. You know what I say to that? * insert Chuggaaconroy 'NO!' * **

**But, in the case that my account _does_ get taken down: I _do_ have a tumblr. I guess, if people want, I could start putting stuff up there. **

**Anyway, this fic was inspired by a yaoi manga... whose title I can't remember. It was an anthology, so this was one story out of many... Oh, it was called 'Bousou Kareshi'! **

**Anyway, let's go so I can start rambling. **

**Also, if this seems... sleepy in some parts... I was on a writing-bender these past few days, so yeah... **

**Disclaimer - Nyeh.**

* * *

Thousands of miles in the air, an airplane was in the middle of a trans-pacific journey between America to Japan. The passenger-seating area was filled with businessmen and vacationing college students. In the midst of them all, a large, dark-skinned hand was holding up a glossy photo.

The image depicted a young boy, no more than fifteen years of age. His shoulder-length hair was as black and glossy as a panther's coat and his eyes, which looked directly at the camera, were dark and wide hidden by large glasses.

With his soft, smooth pale skin, the youth looked like an adorable little cherub. That was the main thought holding the owner of the hand holding the photo. Hoshigaki Kisame, child of both the land of the rising sun and the Caribbean islands was a large specimen of a man: broad shoulders, thick muscles filling out the sleeves and chest of his suit jacket. His hair was dark, blue, and wild, going quite well with his darker complexion; he usually wore it pulled back when he was working but traveling by plane was already stressful enough.

He was coming home from a three-year teaching job in the states and he had never been happier to be going home to the island nation. Not that America was _bad_, but... A smile grew across his face as he looked over the picture again.

The teen's name was Uchiha Itachi and Kisame had started out as the boy's private tutor but, as things usually do, they slowly became closer. At first, Kisame had tried to refuse the smaller boy's affections: hoping that they were fleeting fancy... But he couldn't refuse him, the boy was adorable! And his emotions and feelings were actually sincere.

The bluenette remembered the day he left for the states, Itachi had cried so much. Well, it was more like two tears but for someone as reserved as the young Uchiha that was a _lot_. That was part of the reason why the teacher had taken the first flight back to Japan that he could get. "He'll be surprised to see me back in Tokyo so early..." Kisame sighed, reclining back in his seat. Either way, while he was away he agreed to let the youth use his apartment as a study haven since he had to apply for colleges soon.

It would be easy for Kisame to say that his and Itachi's feelings had stayed platonic, but he was too smart to think that anyone would be naïve enough to fall for that. The bluenette had to hide the mischievous smirk that grew on his face as a memory flashed into his mind...

* * *

_Itachi... _

_So young, so adorable. Even with his fifteen years, he presented a sinfully alluring image as he was dressed in a frilly, black and red Lolita-maid costume: ribbons tying his hair up into two pig-tails that would swing forward when the brunette moved his head forward to bury the teacher's hot, erect manhood down into his throat. _

"_Ita-chan..." Kisame gritted out, burying a hand into his pupil's hair as he thrusted his hips forward, Itachi moaning as the pace picked up: a pleasant hum rolling through his whole body as the older man used his young body for his own pleasure. "Damn, I knew that outfit would look great on you when I saw it in Akihabara..." _

_Kisame pulled his member out of the teen's mouth,watching with a predatory expression as his withdrawal resulted in a trail of saliva dripping down the brunette's pouty lips. _

"_Hoshigaki-sama..." He whispered out, trying his best to keep the illusion of the costume intact as he gently took the hard, heavy member into his soft, elegant hands and began to lap around the slowly dripping head while pumping the rest of the impressive length. _

_After a few more minutes the stimulation, both physical and visual, finally brought Kisame to a release: his hot, thick load splashing onto the student's face and even in his hair. _

"_How is it? Ita-chan?" Kisame panted once he had gotten a hold on his beating heart and fast breathing. The brunette, the blush on his face contrasting with the white of the cum dripping from it, slowly licked at his lips. Then, catching some of the precious substance on his fingers before he sucked it off, he whispered, _

"_Oishi desu... (Delicious)"_

* * *

"Itachi..." The bluenette couldn't help it; he hugged the picture to himself as he happily told himself, 'When I get home, we're going to have lots of cosplay-sex! Just like the old days!' The bluenette had a bit of a cosplay-fetish and would often go to the gaming district Akihabara before tutoring sessions to find anything that would fit Itachi's body and persona. Unfortunately, being in America, Kisame hadn't been able to look for anything nice enough for his small lover.

"_Attention passengers,"_ The voice of a flight-assistant drifted from the airplane's speaker-system, _"We will be landing in our destination-city Tokyo in a few minutes. If you would please return your chairs to their upright positions..."_

He would definitely have to make up for lost time.

* * *

"Hello?" Kisame called out as he knocked on the door to his apartment, hoping for little Itachi to open the door.

"One moment please."

Kisame flinched. The voice that had called out from inside was a _lot_ deeper than his Ita-chan's was. And then the door opened, the voice from before asking, "Yes, may I help..."

"Huh?" Kisame didn't even let the voice finished, he was too shocked by the sight of its owner. The young man who answered the door _definitely_ wasn't who he was expecting to see: tall, slender with a bit of muscle; like a dancer, long ebony hair held back by a red rubber-band, and moon-pale skin.

_'He's beautiful...'_ Kisame admitted in a thought, _'But what is this sexy stranger doing in my love nest? Could Itachi be..? No, he would never cheat on me! But still...'_

"Good afternoon," The dark-skinned bluenette chuckled with a bow, "I'm Hoshigaki Kisame, the owner of this apartment. But, um... Who are you?"

The brunette at the door flinched, his eyes dimming as he offered, his voice laced with... _disappointment?_ "I'm... Itachi's cousin Rei. Yes... that's it."

_'Cousin?'_ Kisame's mind struggled to compute this new revelation, _'Damn the Uchihas have graceful genetics...'_

"Itachi will be..." _Rei_ explained as he turned and led the way into the older man's apartment, "Back in a few days. He asked me to come by and welcome you home." Kisame was oblivious to the few tears that fell from the other's eyes. While Kisame set his bags down and took a seat at the table, his mind began to wander off the appropriate path,

_'A cousin? I didn't realize anymore Uchihas were in Tokyo. Then again, most of the time my attentions were always focused on Ita-chan...'_ He looked up to see the brunette put on an apron and begin tending to the living space. _'But... they don't look alike in the least... Well, that's not true. They both have dark, luxurious hair... Huh...'_

* * *

"Please," _Rei_ began as he set a bowl of steaming, delicious looking lasagna on the table, "Enjoy."

"Whoa!" Kisame regarded the decadent dish with wide eyes, "This looks amazing! You know, Itachi used to make this for me all the time ever since I told him it was my favorite. Oh, but... To trouble you like this..."

_Rei_ held up a slender hand and replied, his voice cold and pointed, "It's _fine_. Cooking is my _specialty_." Kisame quickly fixed himself a large plate and dug in, hungry from the flight.

He blinked, a happy flush appearing on his face as the familiar, delicious taste swam over his taste-buds. _'It tastes just like Ita-chan's...'_

* * *

"_Hoshigaki-sama..." Itachi smiled as he fixed a plate of the steaming Italian dish for the bluenette, "I made it just for you. I hope you like it." _

_Kisame wasn't sure which sight was more delicious: the delectable-smelling dish on the bed or the sight of Itachi wearing nothing more than a cooking apron. _

"_Would you like me to feed you?" The fifteen year-old asked, Kisame happily helping Itachi to sit in his lap..._

* * *

Kisame quickly finished off his plate, holding out the empty surface for more, "It's delicious! Did Itachi teach you that recipe?" _Rei_ looked away, his eyes not wanting to face the bluenette across from him,

"Y-yes..."

* * *

Later that night, Kisame was toweling himself down after he had taken a long, relaxing bath. "No matter where in the world you go, Japanese baths are second to none," He chuckled as he rubbed the towel through his hair. "Good bath after a great meal... This is living. Damn, that was some good lasagna though." He walked down the hall, his mind going back to dinner and the food that had been served, "Maybe 'good cooking skills' is an inherited Uchiha trait too. But..." He stopped with a sigh, "I feel as though this isn't my first time meeting Rei though..."

A few steps later found him at the end of the hall. However, the door to the room he shared with Itachi was slightly ajar: a light shining from inside. The sight caused a rush of joy to rush through the bluenette as he rushed in. "Ita-chan! You're home – I mean, I'm home!" His calls went quiet as he saw, not his Ita-chan, but _Rei_ desperately trying to pull on a lingerie that was half his size.

"Please..." He begged the garment, "Please fit! _Please_!"

"Rei!" Kisame shouted, the brunette gasping and turning around: his expression that of sheer horror, "What the hell is going on here? Why are you in here trying on those clothes!"

_Rei_ shook his head, dark eyes welling up with tears at Kisame's anger. In the spur of the moment, _Rei_ grabbed a book and threw it: the tome hitting Kisame right between the eyes, effectively knocking him out.

* * *

Darkness...

Slightly less dark...

Murky...

_Rei_...

That was the order of what Kisame could see as he slowly came back into consciousness. "My head..." He groaned, hardly noticing _Rei's_ trembling form in the corner of his eye as he tried to get control of the stinging in his skull.

He tried to rub his forehead to check for blood or bruising... just to find that he couldn't move his arms. "What the...? Wait, now that think about it..." He blinked, "Feeling a bit breezy down there..." He looked down and screamed as he saw that his body was _completely_ stripped of clothing: revealing every inch of his strong, powerful body... _AND_ tied to the bed. "REI!"

_Rei_, clad in the same lingerie he had been trying on earlier, flinched as the bluenette screamed, "What's the big idea?" However, while he waited for the teacher to calm down, he clipped a heart-shaped pin into his hair; to match the red lingerie.

Then... He slowly crawled onto the bed: holding himself over Kisame's body. "I'm so sorry..." He whispered, "If I didn't do this, I thought you would run away..." The teacher was still confused,

"What's going on here?" He tried to get his wrist free, to no avail, "What are you talking about?" _Rei_ gave a sad chuckle, a soft whine leaving his throat as he looked to the floor: torn clothes strewn about,

"And I'm sorry for tearing the clothes. They're all too tight; this is the only one I can wear."

"Of course they're too tight," Kisame shook his head, "I bought them all for Itachi." Once again, he missed the deadly glare that appeared on the brunette's face, "I mean, you can barely fit _that_ one!"

_Rei_ gave a sad shake of his head, "You fool." He moved down the older man's body, Kisame still trying to figure out what was happening.

His body gave a sudden jolt when he felt something warm and wet pressing against the head of his cock. "Hey, hold on a minute there!" He shouted when looked down and saw _Rei_ attacking his cock with his tongue. He traced his tongue around the flared head, then from the tip to the base before he opened his mouth, wide, and took half of the hardening length into his throat.

_'Damn, he's good...'_ Kisame thought through the haze of building pleasure, _'It's like he's familiar with all of the sensitive spots that only Itachi knows... Damn it, I'm getting so hard over this...'_ _Rei_ pulled off of the twitching flesh with a wet 'pop', saliva and pre-cum making his red lips glossy.

"Let's see..." He whispered before reaching two, slender fingers back and pulling down the silken, scarlet panties and showing his needy, red hole before the two digits were pushed in, "Ah..." He gasped, thrusting them in and out until he felt that he was loose enough.

He then positioned himself over the straining erection and nestled the head against his hot hole. "No way!" Kisame shook his head, "You need to stop this!" _Rei_ didn't listen: he slowly pushed himself down, the intruding member being swallowed into his fiery core.

"Ah..." _Rei_ gave a shaky gasp as he finally got the entire, impressive length in: the member stretching his insides in a wonderful way, "Ow... It's been a while, that's why its so tight..."

"Been a while?" Kisame asked, his mind turning into mush as the tight vessel constricted around his member to an almost painful degree. _'What is he saying?'_

"Even though I made you your favorite lasagna," The brunette panted, "You really don't know? But I guess you wouldn't... I grew 15 cm every six months since you were gone. Thanks to this growth-spurt, I know I'm not the cute little boy you fell in love with. So please..." He reached up and removed the rubber-band from his hair: long locks of ebony washing over his shoulders. And when he looked into Kisame's eyes, the teacher gasped as everything clicked together.

"Let me share this one last time with you..." The brunette smiled, a sad smile, "_Sensei_."

Yes, he was bigger, older now, but the hair, those deep eyes and the decadent heat and tightness of the ass around his cock belonged to no other.

"I... Itachi?" He whispered, Itachi nodding. "_How?_ I hardly even recognized you!" He shook his head, "Oh _God_, I'm so sorry!" But Itachi only shook his head,

"Please don't be. It's really my fault. I only sent you pictures when you were gone half a year. I was afraid that you would hate me if you saw that I was becoming bigger. I didn't know what to do... So, I've been deceiving you this whole time. Mm!" He couldn't help it, he had the man whom he loved back inside him after so long, he _had_ to move his hips and move his hand up to rub and pinch his nipples through his lingerie, "Ah~! I'm sorry! I know I'm not cute anymore!"

Kisame shook his head, "That's not true Itachi." The brunette gasped, looking down,

"What?"

"More importantly," The teacher asked, "Can you please untie me? I promise that I won't run away." _'I can't believe he went through all this trouble for the sake of looking 'cute' for me...'_

Itachi gulped, eyes watery with fresh tears, before he nodded, "O-okay." Carefully, as not to injure himself or his teacher, he leaned forward and untied the ropes binding the bluenette's arms.

No sooner had he done that did Itachi find himself flipped onto his back: screaming out in pleasure as Kisame began to thrust into him with vim, "I have to punish you now though." He gritted out, Itachi rasping out with cheeks dusted rose,

"Punish? Why?"

"For deceiving me of course." Kisame didn't mean what he was saying, of course, but Itachi really didn't have to go through all the trouble of this charade. Especially when they could have been having steamy cosplay sex all this time.

"Sensei!" Itachi screamed, black fanning out over the sheets, "Aah! No, not there! That place is sens- AH!"

"Now, Ita-chan..." Kisame chuckled through heavy breathing from his exertions, "What have I told you about talking back to me." Itachi's eyes were still misty with tears, now tears of pleasure. He shivered as he whispered,

"I'm sorry..."

"That's better." And then Kisame was at it again, successfully finding that special spot inside of the younger male to make him scream. _'It's good to see that his sensitive spots haven't changed...'_ He leaned down and pressed their lips together: Itachi opening his mouth to let the other in for a deeper embrace of tongue. _'Actually... this is better. He's sexier and more seductive now...'_

"Sensei..." The brunette panted when the broke apart, a string of saliva connecting them before it snapped apart. "Hoshigaki-sensei, I'm – I'm cumming!"

"Don't hold back." The bluenette grunted out, feeling his own release boiling up, "Let me feel what I've gone two years longing for." Thus, with a loud cry, Itachi came. Hard, some of it hitting his cheek. The sultry sight gave Kisame the final bit of stimulation that he needed: he himself coming undone after a few more thrusts. "Ita-chan..." He chuckled, "You're adorable."

Like the flip of a switch, Itachi jumped up: his face the epitome of joy as he asked, "Really? I am? I'm still cute?" After the teacher pulled his spent cock out, Itachi whimpering a bit when he felt his teacher's seed dripping out, the student jumped into Kisame's arms with a happy cry...

_RRIPP!_

Like a flower in the desert, the joyous expression wilted as Itachi realized what had happened. "Sensei..." He sobbed, tears falling form his eyes as he held the ruined remains of the lingerie, "It tore..."

"It's okay..." Kisame laughed, holding the boy tight, "We'll go to Akihabara tomorrow and get some more..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Yay! Shortness, you are done! And I'm sorry for the cuts, that's how the story went. Well, if it wasn't too bad, you know the drill! Review. Right down there. Go. Go on. _Please_?**

**-Tyranno's girl.**


End file.
